Anything But This
by HopeWithinDarkness
Summary: AU. After the tragic incident that changed her life, Rima Mashiro transferred to Seyio Middle. Her tragic life is now her secret. Nagihiko Fujisaki is a boy who hates his life and lives it with a facade. Both are increditable actors. Both want nothing to do with the true colors of life. Both so different yet the same. When they cross paths, nothing can predict what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking on this Fanfic, but you guys have no idea how much editing this took. So here it is, my first posted FanFiction, pressured posting. Anyway, my friend Sara did a really good job at annoying me to do so. Don't expect the other postings to be this long, I don't always have the time to type them all up. I know what you're thinking, unless your one of my friends. 'another one of those cliche new girl meets boy stories' you have the all the right to think that. -.-' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, much to my dismay.**

**Plot is based off 'Precious Secrets and Beautiful Liars' by TheLingeringWolf and ' Got to be perfect Not' by bleachlover1999.**

* * *

**.:_Anything But This_:.**

Rima POV

I was staring up into space, my face stone, my body frozen. I guess you can say my heart was too. My angry mom was driving me to school. I had just transferred here and today was my first day. Just earlier my dad and mom had their usual qaubble. This time, it ended with a phone call from the school saying needed to come early to school. The car stopped.

" Get out" my mom sneered at me. My parents were always this way since the kidnapping of me last month, seriously, how could this all happened in one month? I hurriedly stepped out of the car.

" If you or dad don't pick me up, you're gonna get it" my mom knew perfectly what I was going to do if they didn't.

" Fine, whatever" my mom huffed. Before she does she'll probably get drunk with some man in broad daylight. My dad doesn't know about this, its not that hard to figure out, once you got the hang of a certain ability. I reached into my bag where my disguise was. I ran to the bathroom , not caring that I was already late for my very first day at this Seyio Middle. I took a good look at myself. Kusukusu, my clown Chara, came out of her egg. She was the only one who could unmask my stoney outer character that I made after I got kidnapped. I weeped at Kusukusu. All this time I had lived my life with a person outside controlling me, I never knew I would never get the chance to be myself.

" I wanted anything but this!" I wailed. A forced back my tears. Kusukusu looked sad and tried to make me laugh with a simple funny face. I took a deep breath and looked at my angelic reflection, probably how this whole mess came to me. I never wanted to be cute. My long golden curly hair reached all the way to my calves. My face was like a little kid. Not only that but my body was so petite, like a 4th grader, not a second year middle schooler. My eyes seemed fawn-like and my uniformed sweatshirt made it even cuter.

" Cute" I smirked at myself aloud" why the heck do you have to be so cute?"

" Rima..." Kusukusu looked at me worried.

" It's okay, I'll be done in a minute" I pulled my hair up in a huge messy heavy bun and tucked all my hair inside a ragged cap. I got out fake strands of black hair and placed then at random places to make it seem like my hair was black. I put on huge goggles-like glasses over my eyes so they wouldn't show my honey colored eye. I switched the green checker tie for a geeky bow tie. I took a good look at myself and officially thought I was a geeky nerd. Now all I had to do is somehow pull some A's in my classes. I didn't care what people were going to think of me unless they somehow see me as cute under all this, the whole reason my life fell apart was because of how cute I was.

" Rima, are you sure you're okay with this?"

" Of course"

" Rima... If you don't like it you can always pull off the goggles" Kusukusu looked really worried now.

" I'm FINE like this" I said, knowing I wasn't, Kusukusu sensed that in my heart and started to say something.

"Let's go" I said before Kusukusu could say anything. I walked to the class which was supposedly my home room.

Nagihiko POV

"- and so our class is having a new student" sensei was blabbing on. I didn't really care if our school got a transfer student, unless he was good at sports, and judging from what I heard, it's a girl that's coming over. She's probably just another person waiting to be my fan girl. I honestly hated everything having to do with nice but I put up with it because I hold the last name Fujisaki, people think its an honor to hold this name but I personally hate it. I would never tell anyone that, I rather just keep the appearance of the perfect heir of the Fujisaki household. I sometimes wish I could be a normal guy. But while I'm undercover I play around with girls' hearts and mess around with the deep secrets of people. It doesn't take long to uncover it if you are a master actor like me.

The door slammed open revealing a tiny geekish girl. She looked as if she could be in 4th grade. Suddenly everyone started talking.

" Who's she?"

" Huh? Is THAT the new student?"

" She's so tiny she could pass for a grade schooler!"

I agreed with all this talk, I mean, SHE couldn't be in our grade, that girl looked so non girlish, I kept my simple smile on. She walked over to the front of the room, a frown as the only thing visible on her covered face. She was definitely going to become a fan girl.

" Mashiro Rima" she said simply. No tone, no movement. Then after a small silence, everyone started teasing her.

" Gosh, she actually is in class"

" Whats with the bow tie? Let's stay away from her"

" I bet she's hiding some hideous face behind those goggles"

I stared at her for a good few minutes, she was standing completely still, I tried to crack her code but found nothing. Maybe this girl wasn't going to be as easy as the others. I decided sweet talk her sometime.

After what seemed an entirety the home room teacher clapped her hands at the noise, after a few minutes, it quieted down. The girl pointed at the window seat right next to me. It was the only open seat.

" Is that my seat?" the petite girl asked. The teacher nodded. The girl walked over, she sat down without any other word.

"Okay, now that that's done, let move on with English-" she started teaching the class a whole bunch of words I all ready learned. I glance at the girl beside me and tried to speak with her.

" Hi! My name's Fujisaki Nagihiko, you can call me Nagi" she scooted her chair away from me as if I was some type of poison, like she knew I was after a secret to hurt her later in life.

" You already know my name" she spoke so fully, yet so dully. This wasn't the kind of girl I was expecting. Some girls gasped at the rudeness of her, I continued to smile.

Rima POV

This guy right next to me... I can't sense what kind of person he is, but at the same time my mental alert told me to stay away from him. Like he was after some part of me.

" Aww, come on" I gave him a long hard glare, he was really... Hot. But his long purple hair makes him look like a cross-dresser. His athletic figure didn't make up for that. Then I felt some stares at me, I didn't dare to look.

" Why should I answer, Purple-head?" he looked at me in fake sorrow, now he was getting on my nerves. I dared to look at the front of the room and saw more stares than I felt. They were all girls. Most of them saying 'How dare you not appreciate this dreamy guy?!' Great, I thought, fan girls.

"Humph" I moved my head to the window. That Purple-headed guy was still trying to talk to me. If I wasn't pretending so I end up a some geek I would have strangled him already, that's what you get when you mess with me nowadays, I learned black belt karate in two weeks. The moves were pretty easy once you got the hang of it. Suddenly I felt a glare deepen onto me. I didn't move. A chair scratched the floor as someone stood up. The teacher finally took notice to what was happening and stopped talking.

A redhead strutted over to me and banged her hands on my table. The ultimate fan girl. That's who this person was.

" Excuse me!?" the girl screeched, clearly used to have attention on her after this stunt was pulled.

I carefully moved my gaze to her. Her whole look told me she was a wannabe and a rich girl.

" Saaya..." Nagihiko put his hand on her shoulder. At least he was decent enough to try to stop this maniac.

" No one doesn't listen to Saaya Yamabuki"

" You realize you said that aloud" I retorted.

" That beside the point! NO ONE, I mean , NO ONE, acts that way to Fujisaki-kun! So I tell you dork, BACK OFF"

" Since when was I ever on him?" the redhead looked angry and my twisting of her words.

" That it! I'll make you suffer, she was about to grab my cap off. I did nothing to resist. I could always just make her pay later, I didn't really feel like getting into a fight. I few seconds later I felt no slap.

" Saaya" a boys voice said, I looked up and saw the purple head holding her arm blocking her angle to grab me. " You shouldn't ever hurt someone"

" Nagihiko here is right" sensei said, seemingly regaining her actions" I would send you to the office but I'll let you off with a warning this time. I stared back at the window before everything became situated. Saaya, seemed to had calmed down and leaned over to my tiny ear.

" You WILL pay" I didn't filch the tiniest. Sensei frowned and went back the the front of the room to started teaching English again. This sensei was a airhead.

" Okay! Let's start reading a book in English!" she held a book that was way below my reading level. English was my best subject and also the only one I didn't fail at my last school.

" Fujisaki-kun, why don't you start us off?" the boy next to me nodded.

" ' The wind started howling. It was nighttime. The girl walked on, scared for what she would find in the forest at this hour. She was barely carrying on. It has been two days since she has been trapped in this deadly forest, two days since she saw another human being.' " That short passage of the story sounded wonderful. Only a crazy person wouldn't agree that his grammar and story telling was perfect. Whoever who was going to read next wouldn't be able to top that.

" Excellent beginning Nagihiko" I then realized the girls in this class were gazing sweetly AT THE GUY RIGHT NEXT TO ME.

" Alright, Mashiro-sama, could you read the next passage?" Saaya smirked at me, probably thinking what I had been earlier. ' Whoever who was going to read next wouldn't be able to top that'

" ' Mira was her name. She had created a great sin to have ended up in this place. The forest wasn't exactly where you would find any innocent looking girl, but this human was anything but innocent. There wasn't any way out of the forest she was sent to. For she had murdered her family in the simple desire for power. A dirty desire. ' " I finished my passage with sudden silence. Everyone was staring, that was all I needed, I knew I did well. My passage was the shorter of few, but the words in it were pretty hard to pronounce. I gave a small smirk to Saaya. I reviewed everything I said in my head. I found no flaw. It was perfect. Except one thing, I said it with emotion, even if it was fake.

Nagihiko POV

This girl is amazing, she barely was listening to sensei's lecture and still managed to tackle the passage with perfection. It wasn't in a plain tone she used when she talked it was enchanting, no, this girl had a voice of an angel, despite her looks. I can't wait till I see her true colors.

" Well, that was very good" sensei said clearly not believing that she topped me in reading aloud english. I glanced at Saaya who was bright red in fury. Man, I tried to be nice to her but she just too crazy. I hate fan girls, I would never say that aloud though.

" Perhaps Saaya-san would read us the next part of this story" sensei said. I chuckled, sensei was obviously making the people who were part of the incident just earlier read.

" Okay Sensei!" Saaya said in a sickly sweet voice. She started with a cough.

" ' The grrl...pushet the thoughs-" Who knew this girl was so bad? Well, maybe it was the Rima girl's fault but three errors already! I didn't even bother to listen to the rest. I tilt my head toward the black haired girl, she was still staring out the window, probably bored, she should be. While everyone was in amusement, she seems so emotionless. I tried to figure out who exactly she was, but couldn't break through her walls, one thing is for sure. She was hiding something. The thought rang in my head that she knew that I wanted to know.

Rima POV

That purple haired freak was staring at me again. This time with a stabbing interest. I thought my disguise wouldn't bring attention to me.

" Hey, Rima, shouldn't you at least make one friend?" asked Kusukusu. She was worried alright, my own Chara didn't get that I was safer friendless. The bell signaling the end of class rang. I hurried outside for break. I was the first one to leave the classroom.

I walked around the school grounds. I found a tree and sat to talk to Kusukusu.

" Isn't this school great?" I asked her sarcastically.

" Rimaaa," Kusukusu whined," I wanna see your face again"

" Not here" I shot. I dug out a gag manga out of my bag and started reading. Kusukusu joined in and soon we were laughing like crazy at the gags in the manga. Gag mangas are the only things that can bring me out of this cruel world.

Break went by and so did art and science. Everyone pretty much had the same reaction. Amazed at how tiny and dorky looking I was. Pretty soon the teasing would start up. But it doesn't matters, as long as no one knows about my past. Right now, my real problem is my parents. My mom will probably pick me up an hour late. I settled the matter aside and tried to concentrate on the math work sheet in front of me. I'm an average student in Math but I just can't concentrate sometimes.

The girl next to me was a pink haired girl. Everything about her rebel outfit was fake. The girl would smile to me from time to time. Either she was an idiot to try to befriend a person who 'looked' like me or she could see who I was in the inside. I looked at her closely. She was an air-head alright. An average student air-head who hid under the super fake mask of Cool&Spicy.

" Hi," she said as soon as sensei turned around "I'm Hinamori Amu" she looked around to see if anyone was looking and smiled this sweet smile at me.

" Mashiro Rima" I said dully. If I was going to make a friend, she is better off not popular.

" Wanna sit with my friends at lunch?" If I said no, I would be giving a too good title, and if I said yes, I might end up actually having friends. I tugged on my hair strands then remembered it was fake and quickly lowered my hand.

" Rima, say yes" said Kusukusu, she plopped on my shoulder.

' Why?' I said in my head.

' I feel some force, maybe some other people in this school have a Chara!'

' I don't know, that's pretty rare'

' But the waves are super strong! And it's coming from that girl!'

' Seriously, from that bubblegum haired girl?'

I sighed and looked at Amu." Sure" I said in a monotone.

She smiled brightly," I'm glad" she turn to her worksheet

" Yay!" I heard a little voice, I jerked my head to Amu. I could of sworn I heard a Chara.

Amu POV

Dang that Ran. Ran had too much energy for her own good. At least there's Miki, Suu, and Dia to keep her quiet.

' But isn't this good?' asked Ran.

' It isn't if she's not the one with the Chara'

' That's true, I also think that girl needs a fashion check, seriously, a bow tie? And I bet that hair would be pretty if she'd just let it down' said Miki.

' Amu, what did you pack for lunch?' I sighed, leave it to Suu to come up with something irrelevant.

' I sense strong waves from the person inside of her' Dia suddenly said

' Huh?'

' Just get back to your school work' I nodded, Miki was right, my grades needed help as is.

" Rima-chan" I said her name without any particular reason.

" What!?" I jerked back a little.

"Umm" suddenly Suu character changed with me" What did you pack for lunch?"I said in a sickly sweet cutesy girl way.

' Suu! I'm going to kill you!'

' What else is new?' said Miki smartfully. Suddenly I changed back.

" Bento" Rima said.

" That's great Mashiro-sama!" Oops, that was a little too loud.

' Air-head' my Charas chorused.

Rima POV

What was with this girl? She sooo an air-head, didn't she realize how loud that was? Suddenly Sensei tapped her desk.

" Is this something more important than school?" Hinamori-san blushed in embarrassment. She was about to say something witty to keep up her Cool&Spicy character up, I just knew it.

" Actually, I think it is, knowing how easy this worksheet is" Amu shot the insult. Sensei didn't bother replying. Instead she slapped a note on Amu's desk. Hinamori-san stood up without looking at it and walked out the class.

" Cool and Spicy!" the boys and girls squealed in the class after a few moments of silence. I didn't squeal, and I also avoided getting in trouble. That bubblegum girl is probably shaking her head off.

It was lunchtime now, I grabbed my bento and walked out. I saw people staring at me, the bad kind.

" Huh? She looks like she belongs in grade school. "

" She's even dorkier than people say!" I didn't care, I took this as a opportunity to walk in the center of the aisle. I closed my eyes as I took in people's insults. And I walked over the the cafeteria and sat down in a isolated table. I didn't want people around me, nor did I want to be cute, I was never going to take that mask off. My mom would be too drunk to notice.

" Kusukusu?"

" Hey! Mashiro-san!" the pinkette called. I looked up and saw the girl from math class. But this time there were Charas floating around her. Four of them. I didn't bother to see what they looked like.

" Names?" I asked.

" Ran!" said the pink , she was grinning brightly.

" Miki." she tugged on the green one " this is Suu"

" Dia!" the orange one added. I looked over at Kusukusu.

" I'm Kusukusu! Hehe" said my giggling clown Chara.

Amu smiled." You said you would sit with us at lunch" she took my hand and dragged me to a table where three guys and one girl sat. She had a frown on her face the moment someone looked at her not from the table. I scanned the table. They all looked popular decent. Wait, that guy...augh! Screw that Purple-head! I counted my classes with him, which has been all of them so far, besides Math. Man, I felt like he was haunting me.

" Hey Rima-chan!" Fujisaki-kun said is in a sickly sweet voice. I sat down at the table and banged my head down. Wait, did I just see THREE MORE CHARAS?! I jerked my head up.

" Kusukusu! I think I'm going crazy" I hissed. Nagihiko chuckled.

" You're not going crazy, seriously, what weird about seeing other Charas?" Nagihiko said teasingly.

"Uuuugggghh" I moaned, completely distracted and lost focus of my outer character.

" Yaya isn't following" the girl next to me said. She had brown hair put up in tiny pig-tails. " So this girl's name is Rima and she is the girl with the Chara?"

" Yea, pretty much" the pinkette said. Kusukusu finally came out of my tangled hair.

" A clown Chara?" a boys asked, he looked really sporty. I summed up the energy to figure out who exactly was the auburn haired boy.

Sempai. He was a year older. Athletic. His Chara, Dachi, I think. Sporty. Name... Kukai.

I rested my head on the table, decoding this guy took out a lot of energy from me. Then I realized, these people wanted to be my friends. I closed my eyes, Popular...I was wrong, the rebel girl was popular.

" Mashiro Rima" I said in monotone " Leave me alone" I started to stand up, popularity would only make me a target for...kidnapping.

" WAIT RIGHT THERE PEASANT! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITH INTRODUCING YOURSELF TO THE KING?!" I filched. King seriously? That blond dude was crazy. Didn't he know that king was so cliche these days?

" Um?" I said, and walked away.

" I TOLD YOU TO WAIT PEASANT!"

" Wait for what?" I said boredly. If that guy uttered one more word about being the king of the world, I would burst. I looked at his Chara which was nodding. Great, a king wannabe. Amu was staring helplessly.

" UNFORGIVABLE! NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"

" Yay! The king has come!" Gosh, don't tell me this Yaya girl actually approved of this behavior. I took this chance to walk out of the cafeteria to the garden.

" See? I knew she wouldn't last long at that table."

" Omigod, Tadase-kun just threw her out!" I heard a loud bang at the table I just left. I turned around swiftly to see what happened. Supposedly, Nagi slapped Hotori-kun. Wait, where did I get the name Nagi?

" Thanks Nagi..." Tadase trailed off, I slowly believed I was getting mental as I drowsily turned to walk again. Why do you thank someone after they slapped you? I glanced at the blonde's head. The mini crown on Tadase's head wasn't there. Oh, character change,I thought, he was blushing like crazy. I became really tired,what was wrong with me? I turned around once again only to find a hand clamped on my shoulder. I sighed and slapped his hand off my shoulder, too tired to figure out who it was. It was silent after awhile and then Saaya's aura stood up and headed towards me. The hand I slapped? Nagihiko's.

" Aww, come on, why so rude, come join us at the tab-" Saaya slapped my cheek. I was just like the one the kidnapper gave me. Saaya raised me by the arm. She dropped me with at clunk. I was too tired to fight back. This was just like the kidnap. I was so helpless. I grown stronger over the past month haven't I? Why couldn't I fight?

" Saaya" a voice said slowly " don't do this"

The girl slapped me again.

" Why? She deserves it, she's so helpless anyway" no hand came to rescue me, right, I was in disguise, there was no advantage of the pretty face.

" She SO deserves it" I took a deep breath. My anger controlling my energy, I high kicked her and straight punched. After that, I collapsed.

Nagihiko POV

What have I done? Two girls lay unconscious because of me, and I didn't even move to stop them. I looked at Amu pleadingly. Pathetic, I shouldn't need to ask help of a faker. After a few seconds, she got the message and became her default character. I thought the best to leave the rest to her. I stepped back while Amu walked over. I calmed my breathing, this incident would hurt my plan of rebel. No, it would. I mentally cursed the incident

" No one come near these two people alright?" the room nodded, too afraid to defy the girl. In luck, I would get out of this and prove unguilty of the incident, no in miracle. The rebel plan would take longer after this. My thoughts traveled to my selfish rants.

Amu POV

Seriously, what was Nagihiko thinking starting up this fight? Isn't he like the gentleman of the school? Nah, Nagihiko IS the gentlemen of the school. Now it's up to me to clean this up. I hated fighting. If they can't get along why can't people sort out their differences? This wasn't right!

" You", I pointed to a boy. The boy looked scared " Go get the nurse" I spat.

" Nagihiko?" my friend became alert.

" Yeah?"

" Check out their consciousness I think it's Rima that needs more attention". Nagi nodded.

" Tadase-kun!" I said it sweetly " could you get Sanjo-sensei?" he understood that no one defied that sensei. She would probably be the best to sort out this problem. Except she wasn't very friendly to the ex-guardians...

' Amu's fretting again!' Ran squealed

' That's what you get for taking charge of this ' Miki retorted

' Shut up'

' That girl, she's scared' leave it to Dia to observe feelings. Wait, what? Who's scared?

' Amu, you shouldn't let your lunch get cold'

' Suu...' we chorused.

The boy arrived with the nurse, the principal followed beside her. The nurse quickly hurried to help Nagihiko examine Rima and Saaya. The principle sighed.

" Amu, mind telling me what happened?"

" I only saw as much as everyone else sir, Nagihiko here might know more" I said respectfully.

" Excuse me" I said more stubbornly, I walked over to my table, wait, what just happened? Tadase-kun sat down next to me. Sanjo-san was here.

Nagihiko POV

I took a deep breath, this was the first time I was ever mixed up in a madness like this,avoiding it was the key to perfectness. Rima was unconscious because she used up too much energy. Saaya was simply knocked out. I saw the principle come over to me. I saw Amu seated again.

" Take them both to the infirmary. Nagihiko, you come with me" I quickly followed. Hopefully it won't ruin my record too bad.

Rima POV

Huh? I didn't have a clue what was happening. I was on the floor, I closed my eyes.

'_ " Man, I'm tired" a man's voice said_

_" Already? We hardly had any fun today" I stopped on my tracks. I got scared and hid in the ally way next to a beaten shop. I was shaking. I heard that kidnappers were at large. I was scared that the men could be them. But I let my guard down thinking they could be just men who were out for a late night party. I closed my eyes._

_" My, my, what do we have here, a little kid" I open my eyes wide open. I saw a man with a knife, another with a rope._

_" I'm not a kid, I'm in 5th grade" I said knowing how unbelievable that was knowing how tiny I was for my age._

_" Whatever " the man with the rope grinned" as long as you're defenseless" I shook like crazy._

_" Now, now, we don't want to scare her" he grinned at me and put the knife right up to my neck." If you know what's good for you, you'll obey me" suddenly I felt no emotion, my whole body, my expression was plain._

_" Tie 'er up" the man commanded. I let them do everything, my body like jello. I was scared to death but showed no emotion. The time I truly turned to stone._

_" Well, she not resisting, this is no fun" I flinched._

_" Maybe we shouldn't do this" the man who tied me up said, " she's so innocent" _

_" Aren't all the kids we kidnapped were cute?" the man said back sarcastically," if you don't want to do this, scram, you're such a beginner" now I calmed down a bit._

_He kicked me unconscious. I fell to the ground.'_

* * *

**Flames welcome! Ideas wanted. R&R! Credits to Kiribunny101 for editing!  
**

**~ Kimi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! my second chapter! I feel great about this chapter, thank you all for even clicking on this, so heres stuff I should have said in my first chapter but was sorta pissed. I'm better now. Okay, so my insparation came from two fanfics, 'Got to be perfect Not' and 'Precious Secrets and Beautiful Liars' I realize I am actaully very happy with this story. One that I'm proud of. I hope to publish my next chapter next week, but I haven't evem started on it yet so its most likly to be published in two weeks, lets see how it goes. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, it belongs to peach-pit.**

* * *

**.:_Anything But This_:.**

Rima POV

I woke up startled, I wondered where I was then remembered that I was at Seyio Middle. I looked around the room, I was in the nurses office. I wondered how I ended up here on my first day, then I remembered. My fight with that stupid fan girl. Why didn't I realize this earlier? I hate my head sometimes, they process thing so slow. A simple talk with a guy and I got hurt, I'm sure it has a lot to do with my doll-like looks, I was about to run my hand through my hair, then I remembered. I didn't look doll-like, I looked dorky, with those pure black fake hair and the goggles covering my face skin and eyes. Eh?! How this even happen?! I took a deal breath. Kusukusu slowly came out of her egg.

" I'm sorry Rima, I couldn't protect you"

" I'm perfectly capable of takeing care of my self" I snapped. " thanks Kusukusu, I would be lost from this world if I didn't have you here" Kusukusu brightened up and did a funny face.

" Rima!" she squealed. I smiled, probably the first smile I had all day. When I got home, I would need to sort this all out.

"Kusukusukusu"

" Very well" a heard a voice from outside the room I was in, the nurses office had separate room for the patients." We should go see if the other girl is up yet, Saaya, you can head to the principles office, Nagihiko should be there already."

I saw the door open.

" How are you feeling Mashiro-san?"

" I'm fine" I smiled alittle to the charming man. I saw a lady right next to her.

" I believe we haven't met, I'm Tuskusa, the chairman, and this is Kazamaki-sensei. I smiled politely, " I believe you guys have some business with me?"

" Actaully, the principle does, do you know where his office is?"

" No sir" I replyed

" Kazamaki, may you?" the lady smiled.

" I have to be present anyway" she grab ahold of my wrist and dragged me to out the hall. The good news? I don't have to attend classes, wait, so how did I get into a fight again? Oh yeah. Stupid purple-head.

Saaya POV

This was sooo unfair! Why do I have to be in here?! I wanted to hand out with my friend Lulu. AND I got attacked my some midget. Man, that girl does not know what's coming her way. She'll get it for sure. I rambled in my head as I stood nex to Nagihiko. I smirked, yes, that girl has no idea about my power. To bad I'm a world class actor. Heh. I leaned on Nagihiko, I would be sure to win him while I brought the new girl down. This would all be a warm up to bring the one and only Hinamori Amu to her nenes. That Rima girl is just a warm up. At least, that's what I told myself.

Rima POV

I closed my eyes in frustration as I walked inside the small office, I sat down in the one of the two chairs without a word. I opened my eyes when I realized what I've done. I kept on forgetting I didn't have that advantage of being cute anymore.

" Shouldn't we get started?" I said to cover up my rudeness, I realize that that makes it as if I got in trouble many times before. Truefully? The only time I ever went to the office was because of my kidnapping incident, people always didn't care about my grades after it all, only that I actually went to school.

" First we need to call your parents, in incidents like theses, we keep you guys here late." not a problem, I thought, my mom probably would come an hour late. Saaya and Purple-head took out there phones and called, I just sat there.

" Mashiro-san?" the principle said my name.

" Not a problem" I replied. I placed my arm on the desk and leaned my head on it.

" Okay, do any of you have any requests?"

" No sir" Nagihiko said automaticly. I glanced at Saaya, she shook her head at the principle.

" To leave when my mom come to the school driveway" I said emotionlessly.

" Alright, so let me get this started, Saaya, you may sit next to next to Mashiro-san here." she sat down but edged to the other side of the chair. She intended to stay away from my, I inwardly smirked. Suddenly I became light-head. This never happened to me before. Getting in trouble, and fainting. I never became as tired as I was my entire life. I thought vaguely if it had anything to do with the hard to crack personalities of the people of this school. I quickly dismissed the thought, I had always been able to read people like a book, and I didn't remember ever getting tired from it all. Maybe it was the pressure.

" -and she just slapped me for no reason!"

" Umm, Saaya?" Nagihiko butted in," I believe it was you who slapped Rima"

" Fujisaki-san, would you please refrain from making comments when Others are talking?"

" Yes, sir" said Nagihiko seeming suddenly aware of the situation. I took a good look at him, covering it up with an icy glare, he seemed genuine now, I saw that he wasn't smiling. It seemed now as if he had been forcing it earlier, but then earlier there were no trace of a lie. I scoffed inwardly, even if it took awhile, I would figure him out. He probably wasn't even close to my level of acting. And to what it seems, English too. I tried to recall the time where I had spoke my first English word during the time Saaya was bickering. I never really remembered. All I knew was that I picked up English from the comedy I watch. But I personally like gag manga better to comedy because it's always there, not like inconvenient comedy shows.

" Mashiro-san, may you please tell us your side of the story" the principle said simply. No problem, I thought, my acting would make mine more believable, do me a favor and believe me.

" Sure" I said and gave a sad smile. Nagihiko looked at me curiously. I would need to turn up the acting a notch.

" Where should I start?" I said in a low voice.

" How about when you stepped into this school?" the principle said trying not to be sympathetic, Rima inwardly smirked at this.

" W-Well, my mom dropped me off later the I expected so I followed the schedule I got last week and headed to the English class, I got a little lost so it took me awhile..." I stopped and looked up in fake worry in my shameless innocent tone.

" Yes, go on"encouraged the principle.

" A-And I stepped into the room as sensei introduced me. I had no idea what to say!" I pretend to me flabbergasted." so I just said my name again in a monotone because I had nothing today and w-was so scared. I walked over to the desk next to Nagihiko because it was the only one left and sat down" the principle took notice of this.

" Yea, and she didn't say anything and was soo hostile" Saaya added.

" Saaya!" Kazamaki-san scolded. I looked over almost forgetting she was there. From the look on her face I concluded she believed,y story so far.

" N-No worries, Kazamaki-san" I said in a helpless tone" It w-was true, I didn't know what to do so I was hostile towards the others around me." the principle's expression finally became believing. I took the chance to continue on " Fujisaki-kun told me his name and I said that he already knew my name in the same m-monotone. Fujisaki-kun continued to talk to me." I smirked inwardly as I glanced at the purple-head, I had let him off the 'trouble list' he had better have been grateful." Saaya just stood up." I sniffled finally turning on my fake waterworks. " At first I didn't even nice because...because" I sniffled again," because I was staring out the window." I wiped my eyes at the fake tears running down my face. It had been awhile since I used my full acting. This was fun. "W-When I heard her call my name, I... I" I burst into tears" I ignored her because I didn't know what to say!" even Saaya began to look pityingly at me. This was going too well. " I just didn't move" my fake tears drying up the slightest." And then Sensei came" I sniffled. " I was so glad that Sensei came in, or I would have burst of embarrassment! And we went through class with really much of a problem" I started breathing better. Yeah, it wasn't true, Saaya made an embarrassment of herself by being bad at English. And then she got even madder at me, but so what?

" Yes," the principle was trying to keep his composer " But how exactly do you think she got mad at you?" I knew that, fangirl stuff, believe me, I had a few at my old school, but I think a lot of the student body here are fangirls, I mean, there were tons for the Purple-head.

" I think it's because I was mean to everyone around me" I said in a sad voice my eyes to the ground.

" I believe we can trust Fujisaki-san on what happened on the Cafeteria" the principle said clearly not wanting to hear more of my side. I smirked inside, loved it when tears can get me whatever I want, plus I was doing my world class acting, and the principle here is cowering over my story, clearly already biased.

" Saaya-sama, may you please t-" suddenly a phone rang. Saaya scrambled for hers and I slowly took out mine. Saaya looked at her wondering why there wasn't a call. I pressed talk and brought the phone to my ear.

" WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" I clang the phone away from me, it wasn't even of speaker phone. I walked up to it and started talking.

" I'm in the principles office"I said, knowing it was my mom.

" I thought we finished all the paperwork"

" Actually, I got in trouble." at this everyone wanted to know what we were taking about. Their eyes stayed on me.

" WHO THE HECK GETS SENT TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE ON THEIR FIRST DAY!?" my mom yelled over the phone and I jerked it away from me.

" YOU FRICKIN USLESS DAUGHTER!"

" NOW I'VE BEEN WAITING 20 MINUTES, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

I muffled a quick okay and stood up to get my bag, my mom had some nerve to yell at me over the phone. I noticed everyone staring at me.

" I'm sorry" Kazamaki-sensei said. I simply nodded at ran out the door to the front of the school making sure my anger didn't show in the halls. Soon I had finally reached down the stairs and was just half running to the car. I was never really the athletic type, sure I'm a little over average for PE, but that took a lot of work. I gone to defenseless to strong in the few years of disaster. Technically I'm only good at Judo and Basketball, my running still sucks at long distances, but I managed to sum up a good fast sprint for about a 100 meters. When I arrived to the car, I was out of breath. My mom slapped me taking advantage of my weakness at the moment.

" GET IN!" she barked at the open car door. I crawled in, when I get home, I'll make sure my half drunk mom gets her payment. I closed my eyes once I seat belted, I ripped off my disguise. For a few seconds, I fooled myself into thinking all this wasn't my fault.

But that was simply a lie, everything in my life was my fault, my stupid pathetic fault.

Nagihiko POV

Either that girl was a world class actor or really was helpless. I took for helpless, I mean who could have sent a message to her mom like that to yell at her in the small amount of time she had. Nah, the women was fake. The girl... Seriously , I had no idea what that girl is. Rima Mashiro. I smirked, I would soon find out. I didn't dedicate my life to finding the deepest, dark secrecy for nothing. That girl had some nerve to mess with me. I wondered how she really looks like, under that cap and goggles. I walked over to the window to see her car drive away, I looked for a figure her height inside. There was only one. A blond haired shorty, that couldn't have been Rima, I thought. When I tried to get a closer look, the car was out of sight. Suddenly Kazamaki-sensei appeared over me.

" An interesting girl, don't you think?" I looked at her and saw she was addressing me.

" In a way" I smiled my fake gentle smile. She frowned at me like she knew I was dying to know more about her.

" Well, let's focus on the matter at hand" she turned back to the principle who was talking to Saaya about the incident in the lunchroom.

"-and I couldn't bear to see anyone hurt my Nagi-koi" Koi? I thought, I was practically gagging. Her tone of voice was totally off too, the principle seemed to know she was lying.

" And you don't like this girl?" Saaya nodded her head. I chuckled inside. That way she was going, she would be the one in trouble. I sighed inwardly, I would have to pretend to be sorry for her if she got in trouble, after all, I am the gentlemen of this school... And the most athletic. I looked at the time, school was long over, usually, right now I would practicing some traditional Japanese dance. I'm the heir of the Fujisaki family, the only son. I guess you could say I hate my life. People out there always wish they could be the one born in a rich family. What they don't know is the pain you get from it. If I could, I would give it to them. Being born as a boy, it's part of the Fujisaki tradition that I literally have to cross-dress to do Japanese dancing. I hate it. Plus I have to attend all these meetings sometimes in the place of my father. If I ever dared to defy my mom, I would have payed the price. I wish I could be like every other boy in the world, like who I really am, a playboy and all. All my life I've hidden under the mask I created for myself. My Chara, Rhythm plays a huge part in this. He born from the feeling of not wanting to put a mask over myself. But then again, he's a unflappable playboy. Actually, every time he does something like that with the other Charas, I want to say good job and not scold him. My mask won't allow that. My friends are to stupid to know who I really am, even with the hint of my playboy Chara. I needed him, without Rhythm I would have lost sight of who I was years ago, now the only way I actually kept myself was the plots I did to reveal all the dark secrets from everyone. The power of the dark was the only thing that kept my alive when Rhythm was at home or wasn't around like right then. I don't really see anything in any of my friends. I mean seriously, even Rima knew how useless those people really are, despite the popularity. All Kukai wants is to beat me in some challenge and Yaya is just some candy freak girl. Tadase is just some boy with the dream of ruling the world, I'm actually more closer to that then him. Amu, I respect her. Her mask is pretty good but she has a horrible time keeping it on straight. Plus it's pretty weak acting. I hate it when she's her real self, bubbly and fun, but I respect her, probably the only person I don't regret friending. Still, they all are total airheads, actually, I think the whole school is, even if it's not naturally, you probably rot just from attending the school. But that also makes it harder to find who people really are. I learned to read people slowly, in weeks, or a whole day,instead of using all my energy to read people like books. Sure some are easy but I rather not faint from the lack of energy. I think I only really did once, while reading this one green haired boy. I never really saw him again, he was the first and only person that day, and I never did finish. A person could probably faint from reading all my friends though, it seems like enough, only a expert at these things could probably do about my friends and a few more and not faint, but there were probably only like a few in the world.

" Fujisaki-san, stay here, Saaya-sama, you may leave" I took a seat in front of the principle. If my calculations were correct, Rima would win this battle.

That talk with the principle went longer than expected. I was now rushing toward my home, I was a hour before night. My mom would be close to killing me. I wondered how long of a dance I would have to do to make it up. I smirked to myself, probably I just need to vist Akane, my dads friend daughter. It completely obvious that they want us to marry. To bad I'll never chose her, and average curly black haired girl, not to mention a rebel, what rich girl wasn't a rebel. The answer was none. I arrived to the front of my house and stepped in with Baaya assisting me. My mom came up and started scolding me.

" I know school is important, but your family duties are far greater-" I nodded to the whole lecture

" Very well, we need you to attend a meeting your father was supposed to, you need to go" I groaned inside but showed nothing to my mom.

" Certainly mom" I bowed to my elderly.

" My, what a wonderful son I have," only if she knew, I thought," very well, memorize this speech and present it tonight" I nodded " One of your fathers suits is already laid out on your bed, now go memorize that speech" I quickly nodded and head towards my room.

" Yo!" said Rhythm as soon as I stepped into my room. I smiled slightly at him and took out my homework to get started. Rhythm flew over and sat down on my shoulder.

" Somethin' happen?" Rhythm asked," Your beat is completely off"

" I have to go to a meeting for dad and there's this new girl at school I can't seem to see her true colors." I said.

" Man, what a drag, aren't you gonna stand up someday to those elders of yours, they keep forcing stuff on to you! And what's this about a new girl?"

" Nothing" I said, " now let me finish my school work before the meeting" I continued on the English assignment. Mashiro. I stopped to remember the girl in my class and her moment in English. I quickly sighed and went back to my homework, I couldn't think of a girl now, no, never in a million years. My rebel plan won't allow it. Neither will my pride.

I walked down the stairs in my suit, it used to be pretty uncomfortable but I was pretty used to it. My mom clapped her hands at me.

" My boy is growing and is so handsome!" my mom flattered. I smiled a fake smile. Oh, how I wished to be in a T-shirt and shorts.

" Here" my mom handed me some flowers," Gives these to Chisu" I nodded, but scoffed inside, I knew our families were trying to set us up, I don't think I'll ever marry, even if I was forced to.

I headed to the limo outside, the world passed by me once the car started. I sighed and sat back down and looked over the flash cards my mom had me memorize. I knew it and could recite it with my eyes closed, I didn't even know what half of it meant. The limo stopped and I stepped out the the building where the meeting was held. The Akemi household. The place of lies, even the wife didn't love the man she married here.

" Why, hello, Naghiko-sama, nice to see you again" A women greeted me.

" You too, Akemi-san" I bowed at the elderly. She took a glance at the flowers I held.

" My, you must be looking for Chisu, she's in her room"

" Thank You Akemi-san" I walked into the house and up the stairs to the room, scoffing. I opened the door to find Chisu. She was sitting on her bed in a elegant way as if she was expecting someone to stop by every second she sat there. I smirked, knowing she should because of the rebel she is. My smirk became a bright fake smile as I handed the flowers to Chisu.

" For you" I said sweetly.

" Thank You" she smiled in return and took the flowers and put them in a vase. The door opened right away.

" Akemi-san, Fujisaki-san, the meeting is starting, both of your presences are asked" the caretaker came in and notice the two of us." Excuse me if I'm bothering something"

" Not at all" I replied. We headed down the stairs.

The meeting was nothing special, they were talking about stocks and other stuff. Nothing that would prove useful to me later in life. I observed the table a saw another man who was barely listening. I smirked, Len Hamasaki, to others he was a successful young man who knew the wonders of the world, I unearthed his secret hoping to tell the world one day how cruel he was. He cheats in the business world, kills, steals, anything, no one suspects anything, they just simply think he's good. No one could get that far in the business world playing by the rules. I smirked, I chose that I would get my verification today.

" Okay, now that that's done Fujisaki-san's son is here in his fathers place and needs to do a report on stocks" I walked up on my cue and started talking and flipping through the slide show thinking of the waste of memory I wasted on this single presentation. I caught Chisu's eyes and winked at her for good measures and continued talking. I focused on the on the random men on the meeting table, they were staring in awe, and jealously. I smirked while I was talking, they were wondering how a boy my age knew that much information. I smirked, easy, I didn't. I simply smiled brightly as if there were nothing wrong. When I finished, I bowed and thanked everyone for letting me be here and headed to my seat next to Chisu. The man holding the meeting started speaking again in unmistakable fluster. I smirked, once again, the meeting reminded the people that even as a boy, I had the power to bring theses people down. I smirked.

The meeting ended in no time, I walked up to Len Hamasaki.

" Hamasaki-san?"

" What do you want boy?"

" I was just wondering if you could teach me about the business world" he looked at me oddly.

" You sure? True interest? You're not out for anything else?" I nodded and acted curious. This man should know, in the business world, you're always out to get something.

"Okay..." the man gave me a questioning look. I followed the man's wife and him to his car as he spouted useless things. When we're reached the car I asked him.

" Hey, I was just wondering, is there like any tricks or cheats you use? I mean it impossible to get where you are unless you're cheating" at this the man slienced.

" S-silly boy, if you want to make it into the business world you have to make it fair and square, now shoo" he waved his arms frantically to make me go away, I smirked. This completed my theory. I walked off to the limo, for once, not saying good bye to anyone, I didn't need to, not when they would become meaningless people later in life.

The car sailed off to my house.

Rima POV

Another useless day, my mom was acting elastic with the man on the phone. I had already slapped her on the check multiple times, I hardly think that does that much anymore. My dad left a note on the table saying he would be out on a business trip an would be gone for a month at the least, I knew it would be more mellow though. He left me to fend myself from the beast who was so called my mom, I don't know why they never bothered to file the divorce files, my dad was probably running away anyway, I don't see the use because he's deadlier than my mom when he's drunk. I'm glad he has the slightest of sanity.

I went to the rest room to look at myself, nothing changed, I knew it hadn't, I still looked like a delicate china doll.

"Ri-ri-tan?" my mom called. I silently wished she was in a better mood. I walked out to my mom.

" Now, tell me, why were you in the office?" she said sarcastically.

" None of your business"

" It is"

" Why? So you can make sure I pass as the daughter of the worst mom ever? Please, that's easy, ever think I'm trying to avoid that?" she hit me hard on the head, I showed no emotion, even thought it hurt badly.

" Answer me!" she hissed.

" Leave me alone or I could kill you little Tusbasa in a wink, no mercy" she stopped, Tusbasa was her newest baby, she was all love and hugs now, later she would throw him away after she got another, like all of them. She went downstairs, soon I heard smashing, no doubt, she was drunk again. I headed into my room. I sat down and Kusukusu greeted and me a did a little funny face. I forced a smile and Kusukusu went away believing I had cheered up. I thought about my flashback and I shivered.I never thought I would remember this moment so clearly, so fully. The day I was kidnapped.

I was walking down the street from school. It was dark, I stay late to help the teacher sort files. My friends had already gone home. I took a short-cut home because it was late, that street was more deserted than usual. And that's when the rest happened. I shook the thought away and bought my hand to my face, a single tears slipped, I cried too much to spare another at the memory, soon, I wouldn't even cry at the thought of the event that ruined my life. My so-called friends didn't speak to me after that. Fan-boys stayed, but I truly found out my looks were the cause of my happy-go-lucky life. Time after that wasn't all that great, to my parents, it was just a depressed drunken haziness. To me it was hell. When we finally ran out of money to live in the house we did before, we moved. Hell only took a month. It felt like it has been a century already. I knew at the new school, dorky loner was the only option. Rebel would equal to cool. Nice would make friends. Mean would mean backstabbers. Pretty would equal disaster. Especially pretty. I coughed and choked but didn't cry. I was selfish, putting my wants I front of my needs. I knew better now. It hurt, but I couldn't cry, the despair was nothing compared to my life in general. How could I have cried if all my tears were used up? I refused to be the cause of darkness in anyone else's life. I smiled and walked out the door, forgetting all about the disguise as I grabbed some money out of my drunk mother. She barely noticed. I sighed and headed to the front door, I grabbed my cream-white purse and stuffed the money in. It was about time I bought some grocery from my hopeless family, practically all I could do is make sure we don't starve. In the case right then, just my mom, my dad would come back from that business trip in a year or so, I knew his unspoken hate for the family. Halfway through the walk to the grocery store, I finally noticed the dark. I shivered and ran home as fast as I could, I hated the night, it was full of thoughts. I always guess I would, after the incident.

* * *

**OMG, so long!Please tell me you like this story, I'm so proud of it. So my next chapter should be on here by the end of the month. I will start on it soon, just not now. Review!**

**~Kimi**


	3. Chapter 3

**I might be the worse updater ever, but I guess it's not that late considering it's 3 days into the new month. I apologize for my lack of creativity in my last chapter and made sure this had the most creativity as possible. I didn't get to end this chapter the way I wanted to so I might edit more in not as and update, but as and edit, but that doesn't matter now. I thank all the support I got for this chapter. I know it short, but it's something. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, it belongs to Peach-Pit**

**This Fanfiction is based off two other fanfictions 'Precious Secrets And Beautiful Liars' by TheLingeringWolf and 'Got to be perfect Not' by bleachlover1999.**

* * *

**.:_Anything but This:._**

**Nagihiko POV**

The curtains covered the light of a dreaded morning. My dad should have made it home lat night. A day with him is never pretty, then again, life in the Fujisaki household was never pretty. I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for school. I brushed my long indigo and let it sway. I hurried down the stairs and greeted Baaya and the rest of the servants. It was silent downstairs. It was usually full of laughter. I peeked at the tables and found my mom and dad across from each other. I sighed and came down to the table.  
" Hello Father, Mother" I said as I took a seat. They acknowledged me. The rest of the meal was in silence. I wondered what they had been talking about to end in silent. My dad was cowering at his food, my mom had stoic face on. I said my goodbye and headed out the door, once thankful for my dad. My mother completely forgot about the early morning dance practice. I headed to school early, making it there in less than 5 minutes, despite the long walk. I huffed for a second and looked up at the school. I saw a car, it drove away. I looked at it in question, it was hours before school started. I walked up and looked into the school. I saw a glimpse of curly blonde hair. It disappeared around the corner. My mind flashed back to yesterday. It was the same hair. I looked back, but the car had already gone. I heaved a sigh, I was curious, strangely curious, but I didn't want to figure it out. A force was stopping me. I felt as if I would regret looking into the matter. I shouldn't do it I thought. Another force was pulling me. I let myself be grabbed by my curiosity. The mixed feelings still didn't go away. I felt scared, like I would have touched something I wasn't supposed to. Untouchable. I didn't move forward to find out who the blonde was, instead I took the path that leads around the school. The feeling wavered in myself as I averted my thoughts of what to do before school started.  
I made my way around the school. the fences blocked the forest behind the school. A single path lead from an opened gate. I hovered my thoughts as if to go in. i took a deep breath and something flew out of my pocket. I looked up to see my tiny blue Chara.  
" Yo! Nagi, what's up? If you wanna go in, go in!' I sighed.  
" It's not that simple Rhythm, think about the rules I would break" I paused," should you be at home? I don't need you Chara changing with me"  
" Aw, Nagi, you suck the fun outta everything" I heard a pop sound, suddenly it felt as if I had no control over myself. I leaped into the forest and started randomly climbing trees. i felt freedom in the air, I soon came to my senses even though my Chara didn't. I mentally told Rhythm to stop, he did. He hid in his egg in my pocket afraid as much as a care-free Chara could be. I cursed him and realized how high up I was. I jumped down nonchalantly. i looked to see where I was, I wondered if this was the same forest as the elementary school. i found the path and followed it, knowing it would lead to the planetarium. It was quiet, only the wind keeping me company. I grinned at the invisible company. The grin went away as quickly as if came. When was the last time I smiled a real smile? it was so comfortable to smile fake ones nowadays. I remembered my traditional dancing family, I remembered how much I used to hate it. Even as a rebel, I knew better than to mess with gangs anymore. I had political power, gangs had more physical. I remembered how I should be thankful of the dangers of the world, it brought me to have Rhythm born. But they were right, I was better off a spoiled rich kid who had silent rebels, I couldn't handle death, only betrayal. I hate knowing I had mercy, but it was better than being heartless.  
In some cases.  
Tears threaten to fall, I wouldn't let them. It was daylight, sour expressions could be seen clearly. I arrived to the planetarium, I creaked the old door open. Darkness showed from inside. My face soften, the place hadn't changed. I wondered why it was ever here, it was just a building, I wondered why they never brought it down, hardly anyone knew of this planetarium. I didn't care for the planetarium either, I knew now it was the same forest as when I was little, that was all that mattered.  
I shifted my gaze to the right of the planetarium, there was a slightly marked path, noticeable to those who didn't really look. I followed it, I felt Rhythm shift in his egg. I clamped my hand over his egg, hoping he wouldn't try to get out. I heaved a sigh and walked briskly.  
Then I saw it.  
My eyes jingled in excitement. It's been years. I looked at the pond that stretched far out of my sight. It was a beautiful sight, physically untouched by humans. I picked up a stone and skipped it into the freshwater. It bounced seven times, a record. I plopped myself down on a planted rock. I raised one leg a propped it up and let the other swing down. I felt peace within me, hope. My mind wandered anywhere but the real world. I stood up and remembered school. I walked back on the path, my mood ruined. I ran out towards the fence of the school, I tried to forget the time I was less worried, more free, this reminded me of it.  
I huffed when i reached the get, but not for long. I walked over to the back door of the school and made it into the hall as the school bell rang. I rushed to my class and smiled at the girls around me. I sat down and got ready for class, Saaya looked grumpy in the corner and I knew she wasn't happy about her punishment from the incident before. The door slide open loudly and everyone turned to look.  
" Oh, it's that dork again" a girl said. Rima stood silently at the edge of the classroom. She walked to her seat right next to me. I grinned.  
"Hi Rima-san"I said, she looked at me but said nothing. I pushed farther.  
" Rima-chan?"she looked at me with a flicker of annoyance.  
" I never said you can call me Rima-chan, learn your place pretty boy" she told me. She started writing on a worksheet. People were looking in annoyance. I was annoyed too, I wasn't just a pretty boy. A pretty boy would be like my 'friend' Tadase. I had other things good about me, looks wasn't something by choice. I was about to tell her something about me but I hesitated when I realized I was a dirty liar. I hated to admit my flaws though, pretending to be prefect was better. I was perfect, besides the common desires as a human being, like power. I was perfect, I knew how to block emotions, ace anything, do anything. Sensei walked into the classroom and everyone shuffled to their seats, including the desperate guys having one-sided conversations with me. I quickly composed myself as the perfect student and waited for the long classes to start.

I sighed inwardly as classes ended to break. I gathered my stuff and headed out to find Amu and the others. I caught a glimpse of the first person to get out the door, the person was really short. I look at the desk next to mean i saw the girl wasn't there.I hurried out the door after her, barely grabbing my stuff. I was bored.

Rima POV  
I was finally out. That classroom with the piercing stares was horrid. I ran down the halls. I ignored the snide comments about me, I had gotten used to it. I ran out into the fresh air so happy I didn't have to cramp into my disguise. I looked around and heard footsteps but tore of my goggles anyway, I tied my uniformed sweatshirt at the bottom making it fit perfectly. I tore off me geeky tie and placed it into my bag. I started running farther and tore my cap off on the way. I turned to see a tiny figure speed walking towards me. It came closer. I saw the blur become the shade of violet. I silently cursed my cockyness as the boy approached. He looked confused.  
" Mashir-...um" I took a breath and pulled a personality mask on while the Fujisaki was regaining his composure.  
" Excuse me?" I said snobily.  
" I was wondering if you have seen a short girl pass by, about your height" he asked with a winning smile. I flinched at the word short.  
" Mashiro" I grumbled.  
" Excuse me?" my breath caught but nothing else showed my panic.  
" Black hair? Goggle-like glasses?" I asked knowing he would nod. He did. " What are you, her boyfriend?"  
" N-no, her classmate" I assumed he was surprised at my bluntness but then thought I was another fan-girl.  
" Aw, Rima-san still hasn't gotten a friend, huh?"  
" What?" I took a deep breath. I stuck my hand out.  
" Amir, Rima's cousin" I changed my name so it was backwards.  
" Her cousin?"  
" Jeez, most people would be shock someone as pretty as me is the cousin of that loser" I said haughtily.  
" Then can you tell me where she is?"  
" Do you always hit on girls to know where your potential girlfriends? She's at home." I said in an annoyed voice. I added the girlfriend part so I wouldn't get caught. His eyes traveled to the goggles on the ground. I ran over and picked it up, but quickly realized my mistake and shoved it into my bag. then I realized I had 'Rima's ' bag.  
" Care to explain?" he raised an eyebrow. I faked sighed and let some of my real one come out.  
" I have no choice do I?" he nodded.  
" I'm dressing up as Rima for the rest of the day"  
Great, I wondered, how was I supposed to get out of this one?

Normal POV (Seyio's Chairman office)  
Kazamaki-sensei walked into Tuskasa's office without a real purpose.  
" So they have met" that was the words she was greeted with.  
" No hello?"  
" I knew you were coming" Kazamaki sighed at the reply.  
" They seem to get along so far but but there is a rivalary" she reports.  
" Oh? How so?"  
" Need you to ask? Either way they'll take awhile to get along"  
" Fate bring them all to acknowledgment"  
" Yes, such a dreadful task, I almost wish for the fairy tail where the pink haired girl gets her due"  
" Oh? But this way you get to play a part in the story"  
" I never asked to be part of fate, all the other came together well without help though"  
" At the very least the two have to be together, as friends even and-"  
" And how much they surpass the very least will tell how the next generation will do in the world" Tuakasa sighed,annoyed at being cut off.  
" We will see"

Nagihiko POV

It was nighttime. I was on the roof, my long violet hair swayed in the wind. I sighed, my mind was finally clear. I was thinking of absolutely nothing, as much as it was possible. I worried about nothing as I layed down on the ragged roof. My mom didn't even know I was up here, nobody knew. I enjoyed the peace I didn't get during the day. My thoughts traveled to nothing. Wind blew and I revised the day in my mind. The first thing that popped into my head was the forest I had rediscovered. I knew I could never come back, it would be too much work covering up my absent and keeping that place a secret. I knew in time I would forget the place again, I long thaught myself how to forget things, only to be remembered at the obvious reminder. I was messed up, I didn't know who I was. Once again, I pondered. What was my purpose?

Slowly mind mind traveled to the Rima girl, and the Amir girl. I envy the slightest the nerves of the girl to skip school, still it was easier for someone with out a good status to skip out. I realized Amir was Rima backwards. I felt like poking in their story more. I waved my curiosity off and assumed they had one of those cliche parents. Suddenly, I wanted to know more.

* * *

**Funny, it's looks longer on Goggle Docs. I guess it's okay. R&R.**

**Edit: I added the ending I wanted, I hated to previous one... I wonder why I never got around to it -.-'  
**

**~Kimi**


	4. Chapter 4

**This short chapter does not make up for my absence. Thank 'Golden dragon of the skies' for helping me post this. It's because I'm such a lazy bum. I'd like to thnk everyone for thier support and I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. It belongs to peach-pit. ****Plot is based off 'Precious Secrets and Beautiful Liars' by TheLingeringWolf and ' Got to be perfect Not' by bleachlover1999.**

* * *

**.:_Anything But This_:.**

Nagihiko POV

I woke up early. I did my morning routine and prepared for whatever punishment I would get for skipping dance practiced. I hated it anyway. I slipped on my uniform, hoping not to get scolded for wearing it at home. Something sparked me to be rebellious. My household was so strict, I wouldn't even be considered rebellious. I didn't know why I felt this way, I was used to my self fights. I never acted them out before. I never did anything to even risked my planned rebellion years from now. The one that would take place my first year of high school.

Two years.

That's all it would take, two years of white lies that would pile up. I wasn't stupid, I knew the consequences'.

I threw a kimono on and headed downstairs. I shook Rhythm off and told him not to come to school with me. Sighing, I shut myself from thinking of anything in the fear of running. Running away from the messed up reality. My mom looked surprised when I showed up in a kimono. She spoke of nothing. She led me to the dance room and traditional Japanese music filled the room. I despised the tradition where I literally had to dress up as a girl. At least I didn't go public with it unless I had to do recitals anymore. I had to when I was little. I wanted to tear the clothes off of me and run upstairs and put on a tee and jeans. My dancing lacked it's usual quality. My mom, for once, didn't pay attention. Her mind seem to be elsewhere. She wasn't even scolding me.

Truthfully, I didn't care. I said nothing and quickly finished up the dance. Excusing myself, I headed out. I took advantage of her lack of strictness and jogged to school. I knew if I hurried, I could catch a few hours in the gym.

I felt like shooting baskets.

I hurried to change and grabbed the first pair of short I saw when I opened my locker. I grinned, hoping that for once, no one was watching.

I grabbed a basketball and let myself loose.

30 out of 30. That was my score. Free throws from random places always made it that morning. It was never boring like this. I knew no one was watching. I felt so free, under no one's gaze.

Suddenly, I heard a clank of metal bars. I turned to the metal bars. A shadow was faint. It disappeared. I shook paranoid thoughts away. It had to have been my imagination. No one had no presence. Sure it could be hidden, but that would take years of being ignored. Or years of acting. I was good at basketball, no doubt. But to be prefect, I have to be comfortable. Full force cannot be acquired unless you are being yourself, I knew that. And never have I ever done perfection like the feeling I had. I always knew if someone was around. I wasn't born with it. I thought it was possible to have a few flaws on my radar, but it never failed me.

I felt oddly calm. As if someone was watching but I was okay with it.

I continued shooting baskets.

I heard a squeak. I wobbled.

44 out of 45.

Rima POV

Bored, I had walked into the gym hoping it was empty so I could practice comedy acts with Kusukusu in peace without anyone seeing my undisguised golden hair.

I told my mom that school started really early so she would drop me off earlier. I was fine with that, so was she. To her, it was more time without me around.

Then he ran in.

His purple hair swayed so lightly. He shot so many baskets from places unimaginable. I forced my presence away so he wouldn't notice me.

It was the boy that seem dangerous. The most popular guy in school. Who didn't know that? Both girls and boys admire him. Technically the whole school. A rare feat. I think I was the only one not under that spell. He seemed wicked, yet out here, he was just another boy, having fun.

I dared not to move, but I knocked over the metal bars anyway. I was just too clumsy. I walked away in soundless footsteps and glanced to the boy. He shot a basket, he didn't miss the shot from the outrageous place on the court. I looked away, the sound of shots kept on coming. I quickened my pace, eager to give him some space.

My shoes squeaked. The balls stopped bouncing. I had no choice but to reveal myself.

I walked slowly back, making sure my footsteps were heavy. I put a frown on my face. When most one my petite body had come into view, I flipped my golden hair. I stepped out and saw the boy looking at me smirking. Of course, I had forgotten, I told him I was going to school as 'Rima' but was actually a cousin. I inwardly scoffed. I had no close cousins. All of my in-immediate family stayed out my parents business.

" Hi" I said.

" You really do have the same voice, let me properly introduce myself, Fujisaki Nagihiko" He smirked. I briefly wondered why he didn't tell on me, even if this 'rule-breaking' wouldn't really hurt me in any way. It wasn't true.

" Call me Ri, no honorific, everyone does" I didn't want to say it but I had to, if I had the same exactly personality as 'Rima' he would get suspicious. I hated not being address edwithout a honorific though. It made me sick. Before, the only ones who didn't call me with one was my parents. Now they don't address me at all. I focused my energy in acting, bringing up my acting to the highest level I could at the moment. I decided 'Amir' would be blunt.

" How about Amir-chan for now?" Fujisaki asked, I knew he was being polite. I shook me head.

" Call Rima, Rima-chan all you want, but call me Ri" I felt weird say my name as if it were someone else. I managed to cover that. Nagihiko smiled.

" If you insist"

" You're too polite, you already know my biggest secret. Not like we just met each other" He didn't know my biggest secret, this was just a lie.

" You seem pretty comfortable about it"

" If we get caught, Rima will get in trouble, not me" I said a matter-of-factly. It was sorta true. 'Amir' didn't exist. I'm the only would actually could get in trouble.

He laughed. A fake laugh I noted.

I forced out a little giggle, using the Bala Balance Kusukusu always did when we both felt like it. Kusukusu floated out of my bag. I pretended not to see it. Nagihiko looked at her, then to me, amused.

" You can see it?" making a quick judgment. I didn't want to pretend I couldn't see it the whole time he might bother me.

" Yours?"

" Rima's"

" Do you have one?"

" Actually, I don't. I see them because I believe in them"

" Does that really work?" I silently said no, I never met anyone who could.

" Yes!" I said as Kusukusu giggled." She gets annoying" I said.

" Mines at home" He flashed a brilliant smile. Obviously, I didn't faint. I knew some of his fan girls would have.

I realized that he was really sweaty. I crinkled my nose.

" Can you change?"

" Sure" He turned to leave. The boys' locker room door slammed shut. I stared after. My brain couldn't process what had just happened. I was too good at making fast judgments. I was supposed to be analyzing my words to see if I said the right things. I knew there were some to regret. But I knew it was for the best. There wasn't anything to think about. So, I couldn't think at all.

* * *

**So? How was it? Give me some feed back. Flmes are welcome. R&R!**

**~Kimi**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to get an update in for the year. ( at least for me ) I wanted to added more, but it's something..heh. This isn't Betad yet.**

**Happy last day of the Year.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, it belongs to Peach-Pit**

**This Fanfiction is based off two other fanfictions 'Precious Secrets And Beautiful Liars' by TheLingeringWolf and 'Got to be perfect Not' by bleachlover1999**

* * *

Nagihiko POV  
I quickly changed wondering why I even did in the first place. I shook paranoid thoughts away and walked out of the locker room. Amir was waiting. I suddenly felt like bring up the similarity in name that she and Rima had.  
" Yo!"  
" Cut it out"she said automatically. I noticed her hair was in a beanie and was tucked in. Fake black strains we poking out.  
" Fixed your hair?"  
" Just in case someone comes, it's not that early anymore" she bluntly told me.  
" Shouldn't you also change your uniform? You still look pretty decent in your casual clothes" I told her.  
" Rima decided to be the nerd at this school, not me"  
" Rima wants to be the nerd? That explains why she doesn't seem to mind when people call her bad names" I said, trying to sound like an interested normal boy.  
" Whoopee! A observant boy" she said sarcastically." I hope this means our conversation is over. Leave me alone, along with Rima. If you tell, you're dead. We'll never speak of this again. Got it? Later...Not" she walked off. I smirked. This was the least of my worries, I got my secret to hurt her later. I was done.  
I headed to class and got my things ready. I met with Kukai and he challenged me to one-on-one basketball. Soon, a crowd had gathered. I noticed that 'Rima' wasn't one of them. I made 95% of my baskets. I had a spark of energy.  
I had a feeling that I wasn't done with the two girls just yet.

Rima POV  
I cursed myself and sighed. The incident was getting on my nerves, I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. That guy was much too curious. We crossed paths so many times already. I was barely on my third day at school here. And why the heck did I choose the name Amir? I wanted to kill myself for being so uncooperative with myself. I didn't even think that was possible. I almost laughed at myself. I couldn't remember the last time I self-fought. Then I realized something. I almost laughed. There was nothing funny. So I was laughing with...pity?  
Right, pity for myself and this whole messed up world. I frowned. A few seconds later, it deepened.

Nagihiko POV  
The bell rang. I walked to homeroom, mindlessly chatting with my friend Kukai. In the corner of my left eye, our charas were messing around with each other. I whipped my eyes over to Rhythm. I didn't remember him following me. I shrugged in my mind. It was fine as long as he didn't do anything stupid.  
I yawned and waved away Kukai once I neared the room. We fist bumped. I strolled into the room and sat down. Rima– Amir was already seated. She was staring at a paper. I looked over her shoulder to see it was math homework. Half done. She finished up her problem, which had a mistake on it and looked up at me.  
" And you want?"  
" Just looking" She scoffed, I continued." You got that problem wrong" I told her.  
" One problem doesn't matter." The look in her eyes told me she would fix it later. I grabbed her right hand which the pencil was still in. I erased the step she got wrong and the steps afterword.  
" C'mon, you only added wrong" I guided her hand like a toddler.  
She was getting mad. I let go of her hand and let her do the rest of the problem.  
Only she didn't do that. She kicked my in the shins.  
" Oww, Amir-chan!" I said in a teasing way and said her real name. I noticed people were staring. More like piercing glares.  
" My name's Rima, and it's Mashiro-san, not 'chan' " she shot coldly. I sat in my seat and stopped bending over her.  
" Not need to get all worked up" I said in a lazy tone.  
Awkward silence followed. Amir––Rima's––Ri's fists were clenched. She slowly released them and worked on her worksheet. Now the whole class was staring at us. I sighed and propped a leg up, waiting for someone–anyone to speak.  
Amu walked in with her facade. Her four invisable charas followed her. I frowned then quickly covered it with a smile. I had this odd feeling that my memories were freezing as my smile quickly turned optimistic. My harsh personailty was sinking. I was confused for a second and showed it. I reverted by to my facade-like act. I looked at Amu, maybe it was her. Then I glanced at Amir. It couldn't have been her who made me react like that, she was here the whole time. I turned to Amu.  
" Yo!" I grinned at her.  
"Yo." she replied flatly. Her eyes twitched. There was a burn from the pericing stares we were receiveing. " Tadase-kun wants us, something to do with _them_" she a slight gesture to her Charas.  
" Mm, No problem." We strolled out side-by side. " Did the principle permit this?"  
" The chairman asked for us." She looked around. Everyone was busy getting to class. " Ohhh–– I wonder what he wants with us" she complained. She started naming all the things that we could have done.  
" It's alright, it has something to do with the Charas, right? I'm sure it's okay" I said, masking the boredness with comforting words to my air-head friend. I scoffed inwardly, theres no way it actually about the Charas. So far, no adults have seen them. In fact, no one without one has seen one. My mind went to Amir. She popped into my mind alot. Both Amir and Rima. Could it have been possible that Amir was lying. There was no way. I could tell when someone lied, maybe she really was experienced, like the time in the principle's office her first day––no, that had to be Rima that day, it was the first day after all.  
" That's right! I can't believe I forgot! He mentioned Charas"  
" Eh?" I was confused. Amu rambled on about how relieved she was as we made way to the Chairman's office. One thought overruled my thoughts about Amir–– Did the Chairman know about the Charas my group of friends had? I supected more as I walked into the room. Kukai, Yaya and Tadese were already there.  
" So you might be wondering why I called you guys here" The chairman started. " My name is Tuakasa, and I'm the chairman of the school" Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, Amu and I nodded " it has come to my attention that you guys have alot to do with the incident with Mashiro Rima-san, we have decided to further investigate this and I have been informed that she was sitting at your table."  
Yaya and Kukai kept on smiling and nodding their heads like bobbles. Tadase remained quiet, probably blamming himself. Amu held a frown that was too obvious to be real.  
" Does Marshiro-san know about this?" I asked.  
" I made an announcement, she should be coming now."  
The door swung open.  
" You called?" she asked in an angelic way. Her eyes scanned the room and her face settled in a frown. I chuckled.  
Rhythm popped out of my pocket. My eyes flew wide. At the corner of my eyes I could see Tuskasa studing me, Amir/Rima looked at my Chara. I was going crazy; I didn't remember Rhythm coming along with me. Maybe it was because I didn't tell him to stay home, no, I was sure I did.

Rima POV  
I studied the Chara that was floating near purple head. The others were to wrapped up in the Kukai guy and the girl who talked third person. Not even the Charas saw the little guy. Purple head was staring at his Chara as if surprised. Only Kusukusu and I saw it. I saw Tuskasa-san put on glasses and was staring at us intentionally. The Blue Chara next to Fujisaki floated oblivious to the hard stares.  
" Yo! Name's Rhythm" Kusukusu giggled and answered back.  
" Hi! I'm Kusukusu" she pointed at me " that's Rima-chan"  
" And we're both skipping the rest of school" I finished harshly. I walked out of the office and headed to the main school exit. Kusukusu followed. I smiled then frowned. So that was who Nagihiko Fujisaki wanted to be. Still, I shouldn't care. He's just another boy; being nice because I'm pretty. If I were to come to school as 'Rima' ,he wouldn't care the slightest. Maybe.  
No, I admitted to myself, not maybe, hopefully.  
I ran to a park. There I sat on a bench. Hoping to find something that would help pass the time.

* * *

**I know this isn't much but a good amount of things happened. Thought? Review please**

**KiMi  
**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

**For those of you still watching this story, I give you my thanks. I have no been online for the longest time, but yes, I am awake and alive. I am not quitting this story nor am I leaving it HIATUS. I am going to redo the chapters and redo the whole plot. This story will be up and running soon. Give me a month or so, I've been swamped with schoolwork. I may seem like I'm following TheLingeringWolf's footsteps again, but this is what seemed best. Once again, thank you for putting up with me**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**Author's Note: After a while year, I'm back. I feel so guilty for leaving Fanfiction. Um, so, I bit over my Shugo Chara craze, But I still like the characters... so I did start writing the story again. It's posted under something different. ' Not Expected ' is the name of the rewrite. Well, um, please bear with me. Like I said, I not exactly into Shugo Chara anymore, so I will actually be writing other fanfictions for other animes. ( I mean, can you believe the darkness in some of them, Durarara!, SAO, ShinSekai Yori ) But I will continue this story under the name ' Not Expected ' so look forward to it! ^w^**


End file.
